Don't Whisper To The Ghost
by HyperCherry244
Summary: Misty is a troubled girl with many problems, and seeing ghosts is just the start. Edward is boy surrounded by loneliness, with nobody to comfort him. Both bonded by one wish, to be loved. Post CoS. Ghost!Al. Royai, EdXOC.


**Hey everyone, welcome to my first story on fanfiction! *claps* enjoy!**

**First and Last Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist in any way, shape or form. I do not own any of the original characters, only my OC's. **

* * *

**Don't Whisper To The Ghost**

Edward Elric moved grumpily down the aisle of the train trying to look for a decent seat to sit on. Since it was eleven at night, nobody was expected to be on the train, so they just used the crummy trains that have mangled seats with gum strewn across them. This, of course, did not make Ed's night any better. He was already grumpy from the mission General Mustang sent him on.

"Colonel Bastard," Ed muttered angrily under his breath as took sweeping looks at each of the seats he passed. Eventually he came to a pretty decent one and slumped down on it.

Pitch black darkness consumed the carriage of the train as Ed sat there alone. _I wish you were here Al,_ the alchemist thoughts ponder as the train starts up. Ed didn't have many fears. He _was_ the Fullmetal Alchemist after all, surviving countless encounters with the homunculi, still being alive after the failed human transmutation, travelling through the gate several times and witnessing the deaths of his Mother, Father, Teacher _and_ Brother. Yeah, Ed had pretty much seen and done everything possibly on the earth. But after he finally settled down, after the deaths of his closest family and friends, Ed found that his only weakness was being lonely.

Edward always travelled with his brother Alphonse at his side. They never left and never parted. Whether he was stuck in armour or in a flesh body; the brothers stuck together through thick and thin. That's why it was extremely hard when Edward found his brother dead, on the floor, just a short fifteen days after they arrived in Amestres. After that Ed, was shocked when he was left alone for months on end. Although Winry would occasionally come up from Risembool for a visit, he found himself locked up in a dark house with the stench of loneliness around in the house for months on end.

_Yes, loneliness is defiantly my weak point,_ Ed pondered. _This train reminds me of you Al, of all the times we went travelling on trains. They were good times, the best times of my life. I don't want to throw them away._

Ed let pointless thoughts and memories pulse through him until he found himself in a deep slumber.

* * *

Misty tensed up when she felt the presence of another in the carriage. This being the midnight train, there really shouldn't be too many people here. She tensed up even more when he sat on the seat across from her. _He could've asked, _Misty complained to herself. But somehow, the young man didn't notice Misty in the pitch black, but Misty's beady little black eyes could picture him perfectly.

He was a fairly small guy, about her height, maybe taller (Misty was very small for her age and often got called various names). He had dirty blonde hair which was braided behind his back messily. His clothes were in fairly good condition, black pants with a white, crumpled shirt. His head was looking out the window, his bright golden eyes glinting in a small ray of sun that had entered the train. He had a look as if in deep thought, about old memories, or dead friends. Then he let his head rest on the side of the train. His shimmering eyes, looking as though they were about to burst into a million tears, closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

Misty curled her legs up to her chin as she hugged them tightly. Being around men was a weak point, let alone being alone. But looking at the sleeping man gave her comfort as she gazed at him trying to read his mind, trying to imagine his story, trying to piece the evident pain together. Then her eyes laid on the silver glinting piece of metal on his pants.

_State alchemist,_ she thought hastily with venom and anger searing all though her mind. Her thoughts on the guy had suddenly done a quick 180 and changed completely. _This man is a monster,_ she angrily thought.

Misty, like many people, hated the state military – especially state alchemists. Many people had different reasons; some hated the way they treated the Ishballens, some were Ishballens, some had been arrested for no reason at all and some just hated they're arrogance and cold-heartedness. Misty however, hated them for a different reason. _These were the ones…_ she started thinking. She shuddered as unwanted memories came back to her mind. _Not now, please not now, _she pleaded to herself.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek. _No crying, _she convinced her self quickly wiping away the small wetness that fell down her cheek. So instead, she found herself staring at the guy again. He looked serene – beautiful, almost, as his deep slumber brought peace to his mind. He was obviously troubled. _Too bad, he's quite good looking…_she thought lightly, _but he's a state alchemist, no way. _

And then he started snoring. _Oh god,_ Misty muttered in her mind. Sure, sleep should involve some snoring, but weighing up the fact that he was a state alchemist, Misty had no patience with this guy.

"If you wouldn't mind," Misty started to say fairly loudly trying to attract his attention. "Can you please stop snoring?"

Ed jolted awake quickly looking around as if a person was there. "What the…" he muttered under his breath. "Who's there?" He asked loudly.

Misty shook her head in disgust. _Men…_ "Yeah, me," Misty stated blatantly. "Can you stop snoring?" She asked in fake politeness. "_Please?_" She finally forced out.

Edward looked at the faint dark shadow on the seat across from him. The voice that came from it sounded female, but he couldn't be too sure. The voice was still kinda low, cold and spiteful. "Who died?" Ed asked smoothly as if the question wasn't very personal.

Misty's eyes grew wider but she didn't gasp, shudder, or show any emotion. "What!?" She half asked, half stated. _That jerk, asking such a personal question._

Ed confirmed with the higher-pitched answer that was given, that the shadow was female. "Who in your family got killed by a state alchemist?" Ed explained in full detail, again smoothly like it was an everyday question. He had gotten used to this after a while

Misty felt a shiver down her spine as she thought about the answer. She felt sick in her stomach but religiously chanted through her mind, _I must not cry, I must not cry, I must not cry…_

"Why do you want to know?" Misty snapped loudly at him as the train came to a halting stop. She shuddered as the guy stood up and walked past her out to the aisle of the carriage.

Midnight.

Ed stopped and looked at the shadow. "Your answer was enough information," Ed explained in a more forgiving way. He felt guilty as though he was responsible for whoever's death it was. But in a way he wasn't, he became a state alchemist for a reason, and it got completed, in a way.

_That…jerk. _Misty's fists clenched tightly as she watched him walk away, out, into the darkness. _Curse him, _thought Misty as she stepped towards the door of the carriage, but something stopped her. A feeling she knew all to well.

"Hello, my names Alphonse Elric," says the cheerful, whispery voice of a ghost. _Just walk past it, walk past it…_

Misty clenched her eyes shut and walked right though the white, young ghost. His hair was light brown, he had a medium build and his eyes were bright golden. "I know you're different, so don't try and hide it. You have a…ring of light around you…" The ghost said.

Misty stopped dead still. "What do you want?" She asked in a harsh tone. She despised her gift, it wasn't a gift, it was a curse. Every second of the day she would have a new ghost coming up to her and either a) saying hello, being nice or b) tormenting her and yelling at her angrily. Misty enjoyed option b better because then she could send them on un-voluntarily without being guilty.

Not only could Misty see ghosts, but she could make them move on. All ghosts can move on by themselves, but some had something they were clinging to, or something that was un-complete. These ones hang around wandering or stalking family and friends. Misty, as part of her abilities, could make them move on easily with their permission, but it took a bit of strength. Making a ghost move on un-voluntarily was harder, but possible.

"I want you to promise you will look after my brother for me," He pleads to me. "Please, he means a lot to me," I narrow my eyes at him.

"Brother?" I ask the ghost crossing my arms. _Make this quick, I have to check into the hotel and get some sleep._

"The one on the train," He says politely. _Oh, that state alchemist scum. _

"Yeah sure," I say in a voice of fake-kindness. "Now do you want to…," But I never completed my sentence as a burst of white light erupted from the boy.

_Saved me the trouble_. Misty started walking away from the train station. _There's no way I'm being nice to that state alchemist. No way. _

But that, was never fully decided.

**

* * *

**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed! Rate, review and all of that. Bye for now! ^^**


End file.
